The present invention relates generally to assay devices and specifically to those devices making use of chromatographic techniques in conducting specific binding assays. According to one aspect of the invention, methods and devices are provided utilizing colloidal particle labelled specific binding materials which are chromatographically mobile and capable of producing visually detectable signals. According to another aspect of the invention, methods and devices are provided utilizing labelled specific binding materials including colloidal particle labelled materials and enzyme labelled materials which are dried onto a chromatographic medium in the presence of a meta-soluble protein and are capable of being rapidly resolubilized in the presence of an appropriate solvent such as the sample or a chromatographic transport solvent.
Immunological assays have proven to be of great value in a variety of clinical applications. Such assays depend upon specific binding reactions between immunoglobulins (antibodies) and materials presenting specific antigenic determinants (antigens). Antibodies bind selectively with ligand materials presenting the antigen for which they are specifically reactive and are capable of distinguishing the ligand from other materials having similar characteristics.
Because the results of immunological and other specific binding reactions are frequently not directly observable, various techniques have been devised for their indirect observation. Such techniques involve labelling of one of the members of the specific binding pair with a radioisotope, chromophore, fluorophore or enzyme label. Radiolabels, chromophores and fluorophores may be detected by the use of radiation detectors, spectrophotometers or the naked eye. Where members of a specific binding pair are tagged with an enzyme label, their presence may be detected by the enzymatic activation of a reaction system wherein a compound such as a dyestuff, is activated to produce a detectable signal.
There are three well known types of immunological specific binding assays. In competitive binding assays, labelled reagents and unlabelled analyte compounds compete for binding sites on a binding material. After an incubation period, unbound materials are washed off and the amount of labelled reagent bound to the site is compared to reference amounts for a determination of the analyte concentration in the sample solution. A second type of immunological assay is known as a sandwich assay and generally involves contacting an analyte sample solution to a surface presenting a first binding material immunologically specific for that analyte. After a wash step, a solution comprising a labelled second binding material specifically reactive with the analyte to be detected is then added to the assay. The labelled second binding material will bind to any analyte which is itself bound to the first binding material. The assay system is then subjected to a wash step to remove any labelled second binding material which failed to bind with the analyte. The amount of labelled material remaining may then be determined and will be indicative of the amount of analyte present in the sample. While the term sandwich assay is frequently understood to relate to immunological assays wherein the first and the labelled reagent materials are both antibodies or are both antigens such that the xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d is of the form antibody/antigen/labelled antibody, a broader definition of the term sandwich-type assay is understood as including other types of three component assays including what are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cindirect sandwichesxe2x80x9d, which may be of the form antigen/antibody/labelled (anti-immunoglobulin) antibody.
A third type of immunological assay is the agglutination assay which is exemplified by well-known assays for blood antigens and serum types. Immunological reactivity between antibodies within serum and antigens presented on red blood cell surfaces is indicated by the formation of a three dimensional cross-linked network of antigen (red blood cells) and antibodies. The agglutination of the serum/red blood cell mixture results in the formation of a macroscopic pellet in the testing well which can be visible to the naked eye.
These various immunoassay procedures were originally performed as xe2x80x9cliquid phasexe2x80x9d assays in apparatus such as test tubes where antigen/antibody conjugates were centrifuged and precipitated. More recently, methods have been developed wherein antibodies or antigens are coated onto the surface of microtiter wells and reactions are carried out in solution in such wells. Methods have also been developed for carrying out xe2x80x9csolid phasexe2x80x9d assays wherein immunological reactions are carried out in solution on solid substrates including those which are porous or fibrous materials. According to such procedures, porous carrier materials are fashioned into strips or other forms to which antibodies or antigens are immobilized by adsorption, absorption or covalent bonding. Sample materials containing an analyte specifically reactive with the immobilized member of the binding pair are applied to the carrier material where the analyte is immobilized by reaction with its corresponding binding pair member. The non-reacted sample materials are then removed by a washing step after which, in the case of a sandwich-type assay, a labelled reagent is applied to the carrier material which is capable of reaction with and immobilization by the immobilized analyte. The carrier material is then washed in order that the presence of the labelled reagent, and hence the analyte, may be detected.
Modifications of such xe2x80x9csolid phasexe2x80x9d assays are known wherein one or more of the sample components or reagents is moved by means of chromatographic solvent transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,146 to Grubb, et al., discloses porous test strips to which antibodies have been immobilized. The strips are then contacted with measured amounts of aqueous solution containing the analyte antigen. Antigen molecules within the test solution migrate by capillary action throughout the test strip, but because the bound antibodies retard the migration of the antigens for which they are specific, the extent of migration of the antigen molecules over a fixed time period is a function of the antigen concentration in the test solution. The antigen-containing areas of the diagnostic device are then indicated by the addition of enzyme or fluorescent chromophore labelled antibodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,288 to Giegel, et al. discloses methods for conducting solid phase immunoassays on inert porous materials. The patent discloses immunologically immobilizing a binding material within a specified zone of the porous material and applying the sample to the zone containing the immobilized binding material. An enzyme labelled indicator material which will bind with the analyte is then applied to the zone where it will become immobilized in an amount correlated to the amount of analyte in the zone. A solvent is then applied to the center of the zone to chromatographically remove the unbound labelled indicator from the zone so that the amount of labelled indicator remaining in the zone may be measured.
Of interest to the present invention are the disclosures of the Deutsch, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,647, 4,235,601 and 4,361,537 which relate to immunological and other types of specific binding assays wherein reagents are transported by chromatographic solvent transport. According to one embodiment, a radiolabelled competitive binding assay kit comprises a strip capable of transporting a developing liquid by capillarity having a first zone for receiving a sample, a second zone impregnated with a first reagent capable of being transported by the developing liquid and a third zone impregnated with a second reagent. In addition, the devices comprise a measuring zone and a retarding element which may be either the second reagent or the material of the strip. The first reagent is capable of reacting with one of the group consisting of (1) the sample, (2) the sample and the second reagent, or (3) the second reagent in competition with the sample, to form a product in an amount dependent on the characteristic being determined. A sample is contacted with the first zone and the strip is then dipped into the developing liquid to bring about transport of the sample and the first reagent to form the reaction product. The retarding element slows transport of either the product or the first reagent (the moving reagent) to spacially separate the two and the amount of the moving element is then measured at the measurement location.
The Deutsch, et al., patents relate to methods wherein reagents located on the chromatographic material are mixed with the sample material and other reagents during the course of chromatographic transport. Such mixing is not detrimental to and may even be desirable for competitive binding assays. It may, however, be undesirable for sandwich-type binding assays where it is necessary to prevent contact between non-analyte sample materials and labelled specific binding reagents.
Of interest to the present invention is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,901 to Gordon which relates to the use of porous nitrocellulose supports for immobilization of proteins. It is disclosed that such nitrocellulose sheets may be utilized in immunoassay procedures if the residual binding capacities of the nitrocellulose sheets are saturated by blocking treatment with one or more types of proteins, different from those immobilized and not cross-reactive with any of the antibodies subsequently used in the assay.
Of further interest to the background of the invention are the disclosures of Gordon, EPO Application 63,810, published Nov. 3, 1982, relating to devices for conducting immunological assays. The devices consist of a porous solid support containing a preselected array of delimited adsorption areas of antigens, antibodies or both, wherein residual adsorption sites on the substrate are saturated by protein blocking agents such as bovine serum albumin. Porous solid supports are selected from a variety of natural and synthetic polymers and derivatives but are preferably nitrocellulose sheets 0.1 mm thick with pore size between about 0.15 xcexcm and about 15 xcexcm. Antigens or antibodies are applied to the porous solid support by direct contact followed by incubation with blocking agents. Assays for detection of unknown antigens or antibodies are then carried out through use of labelled antibodies which may also be anti-immunoglobulin antibodies.
Also of particular interest to the present application is the disclosure of co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,691. filed Sep. 29, 1986 by Gordon, et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference and which relates to devices for conducting specific binding assays utilizing the sequential chromatographic transport of analyte and reagent materials. Wash and addition steps are inherently carried out and liquid xe2x80x9cmicrocircuitryxe2x80x9d can be programmed to carry out a variety of multistep procedures and to avoid the premature mixing of sample materials and reagents. Preferred blocking solutions for treatment of the strip materials include include 1% LB gelatin (Inotech, Wohlen, Switzerland) in TBS solution comprising (0.15 M NaCl, 0.02 Tris-HCl, pH 7.6) or 3% bovine serum albumin (BSA) solution in physiological saline.
Specifically, the Gordon, et al., sequential transport application relates to devices which comprise a test strip for the detection of an analyte in a sample comprising a length of chromatographic material having the capacity for rapid chromatographic solvent transport of non-immobilized reagents and reactive sample components by means of a selected chromatographic solvent. The strip includes a first end at which chromatographic transport begins, a second end at which chromatographic transport ends and a plurality of zones positioned between the two ends. The zones include a first zone (impregnated with a first reagent which is mobile in the solvent and capable of reaction with, and immobilization against solvent transport by the analyte when the analyte is in immobilized form), a second zone (for receiving the sample suspected of containing an analyte) and a third zone (positioned downstream of the first zone and impregnated with a second reagent which is immobilized against solvent transport and is capable of selective reaction with the analyte so as to render the analyte in an immobilized form in the third zone). The device is further characterized in that after the sample is received in the second zone and upon the first end being dipped into the chromatographic solvent, the relative mobility of the analyte and the first reagent or the site relationship between the second and third zones is such that the analyte is disposed and immobilized against solvent transport at the third zone prior to the first reagent reaching the third zone, whereby interfering sample components and non-analyte components of the sample which are reactive with the first reagent are cleared from the third zone by chromatographic solvent transport prior to transport of the first reagent to the third zone. The presence of the first reagent immobilized at the third zone may be detected by means of enzyme, radioisotope or other labels. The device is particularly suited for use with enzyme labelled reagents as enzyme substrates and indicator dye reagents may be incorporated on separate zones on the strip and transported to the third zone in an appropriate sequence by chromatographic transport.
Of interest to the present invention are those references relating to the use of dispersions of colloidal particles in immunological assay procedures. Frens, Nature, 241, 20-23 (1973) discloses methods for the preparation of mono-disperse gold sols of various particle sizes through the reduction of gold chloride with aqueous sodium citrate. Variation in the concentration of sodium citrate during the nucleation of the particles may be used to vary the particle size of the resulting sols. Sols of mono-dispersed gold particles are disclosed having particle sizes ranging from 16 nm to about 150 nm and exhibiting colors ranging from orange to red to violet over that range.
Romano, et al., Immunochemistry, 11, 521-22 (1974) discloses the labeling of immunoglobulins with colloidal gold particles for use in imaging human red blood cell antigens by means of electron microscopy. The gold sol, which has an average particle diameter of about 3 nm, has a tendency to flocculate but is stabilized by the presence of either horse serum or BSA.
Geoghegan, et al., J. Immuno. Meth., 34, 11-21 (1980) discloses the coating of colloidal gold particles with immunoglobulins for use in passive agglutination procedures. The reference (at page 14) discloses the resuspension of centrifuged pools of gold labelled immunoglobulins with 0.01 M phosphate buffered saline (PBS) (pH 7.2) containing 1% polyethylene glycol (PEG). The reference also notes that while the gold-protein complexes do not aggregate during centrifugation, they are often subject to non-specific aggregation in the presence of any serially diluted protein in a microtiter plate.
Surek, et al., Biochem. and Biophys. Res. Comm., 121, 284-289 (1984) discloses the use of protein A labelled colloidal gold particles for the detection of specific antigens immobilized on nitrocellulose membranes. According to the procedure, an electrophoresis gel is blotted onto a nitrocellulose filter which is then treated with a 2% solution of BSA in PBS to prevent non-specific binding. The filter is treated with diluted antiserum or preimmune serum and washed with PBS-BSA. The strip is then incubated for 30 to 60 minutes with protein A conjugated with colloidal gold which detects the presence of bound antibodies. Excess unbound colloidal gold particles are then removed by several short buffer washes.
Leuvering, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,734 discloses the use of metal sol particles as labels for in vitro determination of immunological components in an aqueous test medium. Specifically disclosed are immunoassay test kits for the detection of antigens or antibodies employing one or more labelled components obtained by coupling the component to particles of an aqueous sol dispersion of a metal, metal compound or polymer nuclei coated with a metal or metal compound having a particle size of at least 5 nm. According to one example, an assay for human placental lactogen (HPL) is conducted with the use of rabbit anti-HPL antibodies which have been labelled with gold particles. Unlabelled rabbit anti-HPL antibodies are coated onto the walls of microtiter plate wells by incubation with BSA solution and phosphate buffer to which merthiolate has been added. Standard solutions of HPL are added to the wells and were incubated for 2 hours at room temperature. A solution consisting of rabbit anti-HPL antibodies which has been conjugated with gold particles having diameters between 45 and 70 nm is added to the wells and incubated at room temperature overnight. The wells are then washed and light absorption measured with a small-volume spectrophotometer.
Hsu, Anal. Biochem. 142, 221-225 (1984) discloses the use of immunogold marker systems for blot immunoassay procedures wherein serial dilutions of purified tobacco mosaic virus (TMV) are electrophoresed in a polyacrylamide gel and are then electrotransferred to nitrocellulose filter sheets. The nitrocellulose sheets are baked to stabilize binding and treated with 5% normal goat serum or in 0.05% TWEEN 20 (polyoxyethylene sorbitanmonolaurate) in PBS to block nonspecific antibody binding. The filter is incubated overnight at 4xc2x0 C. with rabbit anti-TMV antibodies diluted in blocking solution followed by washing in PBS and the antigen-antibody complex is then detected by soaking the filter in gold-labelled goat anti-rabbit IgG in blocking solution. According to the procedure as little as 8 ng of the TMV protein is detectable with about 30 minutes exposure to the gold-labelled IgG. The reference also discloses that agents such as polyethylene glycol, polyvinylpyrrolidone and bovine serum albumin can enhance the stability of gold markers. The use of TWEEN 20 (polyoxyethylefle sorbitanmonolaurate) to prevent nonspecific binding of protein on nitrocellulose is disclosed along with the observation that 0.05% TWEEN 20 (polyoxyethylene sorbitanmonolaurate) in PBS can be used in the staining procedure without disturbing the specificity of the gold-IgG complexes. Normal goat serum is identified as a preferred blocking agent in light of its tendency to adsorb gold particles that may dissociate from the probe during storage.
Moeremans, et al., EPO Application No. 158,746 discloses the use of colloidal metal particles as labels in sandwich blot overlay assays. Specific binding materials specifically reactive with the analyte to be detected are applied to nitrocellulose strips and dried. Protein binding sites on the strip are then blocked by means of treatment with bovine serum albumin, gelatin, polyethylene glycol or polyoxyethylene sorbitanmonolaurate (TWEEN 20). Analyte containing sample material is then applied to the strip and incubated for 2 hours. The treated strip is washed and air-dried and incubated for 2 hours with a specific binding agent which has been labelled with colloidal metal particles. According to one example, anti-tubulin antibodies are detected by gold particle labelled reagents producing a pink-reddish color (20 nm particles) or a purplish color (40 nm particles). The assays are disclosed to have a sensitivity on the order of 5 ng/xcexcl.
Of interest to the present invention is the disclosure of Hoye J. Chromatog., 28, 379-384 (1967) relating to chromatographic purification of radiochemicals. The application of paper chromatography, thin layer chromatography and high voltage electrophoresis techniques are disclosed to move gold ions with varying degrees of success but are generally unsuitable for transporting colloidal gold particles.
The use of polymerized dye materials in colloidal form for specific binding assays is also known. Of interest to the present application is the disclosure of Hirschfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,105 which relates to labelled specific binding reagents reactive with specific antigens prepared by linking fluorescent dye molecules to analyte specific antibodies through polymers comprising reactive functional groups. Also of interest to the present application is the disclosure of Henry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,886 which relates to specific binding reagents comprising antigens or antibodies linked to a water-soluble polymer consisting essentially of between 40 and 600 chromophoric or fluorescent group containing monomers.
The present invention provides improved specific binding assay methods, kits and devices utilizing chromatographically mobile labelled materials. According to one aspect of the invention, methods and devices are provided utilizing colloidal particle labelled specific binding materials which are chromatographically mobile and capable of producing visually detectable signals. According to another aspect of the invention, methods and devices are provided utilizing labelled specific binding materials including colloidal particle labelled materials and enzyme labelled materials which are dried onto a chromatographic medium in the presence of a meta-soluble protein and are capable of being rapidly resolubilized in the presence of an appropriate solvent such as the sample or a chromatographic transport solvent.
It has been discovered that specific binding materials labelled with colloidal particles such as gold may be subjected to rapid chromatographic transport on a chromatographic medium by means of selected solvents and chromatographic transport facilitating agents and that use of chromatographic solvent transport assay techniques significantly reduces the time required for the binding reaction of a colloidal particle labelled material with its specific binding partner as compared with conventional methods. It has also been discovered that impregnation of solid substrate materials with labile proteins including labelled and unlabelled materials in the presence of an aqueous medium containing meta-soluble proteins such as casein allows the rapid resolubilization of such proteins which have been dried onto such substrate materials. Such resolubilized labelled materials may then be maintained in a liquid solution for carrying out liquid phase assays or electron microscopy. The drying of labile proteins in the presence of meta-soluble proteins thus provides an inexpensive means of storing such proteins, including colloidal particle labelled reagents, in a stable and convenient form from which they might then be resolubilized and subjected to chromatographic solvent transport. Alternatively, where the solid substrate material is a chromatographic medium, the labile proteins may be solubilized and chromatographically transported to carry out specific binding assay procedures.
Accordingly, the invention provides improved specific binding assay devices, kits and methods for determining the presence or amount of a substance in a sample. The colloidal particle labelled assays provide a visually detectable signal and do not require the use of materials such as radioisotopes or enzyme labels with the attendant requirement for detection equipment or addition of enzyme conjugates and indicator dyes. Means for conducting both competitive binding and direct binding (sandwich-type) assays are provided by the invention. Preferred assay methods and kits are provided for determining the presence or amount of a substance in a sample whereby a colloidal particle labelled material and a chromatographic transport facilitating agent are mixed with the sample. A chromatographic medium comprising one or more reaction sites impregnated with one or more reagents useful for carrying out the assay is then contacted with the mixture of sample, colloidal particle labelled material and chromatographic transport facilitating agent in order to chromatographically transport the sample and labelled material along the chromatographic medium and carry out the desired assay.
The invention also provides assay methods and devices wherein labelled materials including colloidal particle labelled materials and enzyme labelled materials are impregnated and dried onto a reaction site on a chromatographic substrate material in the presence of meta-soluble proteins. The chromatographic mediums of the devices may comprise one or more additional reaction sites where chemical reactions per se need not take place but where additional materials may be deposited or immobilized or where analyte substance containing sample materials may be deposited. The chromatographic medium is contacted with a chromatographic solvent which solubilizes and transports along the medium the colloidal particle labelled specific binding material as well as the sample substance and other optional materials and reagents. The affinity of the immobilized specific binding reagent is such that it efficiently captures the labelled material in the flowing material such that the labelled binding component is accumulated in the zone. Where the labelled material is a colloidal particle labelled material, an important advantage is provided by the present invention in that the binding affinity of the immobilized reagent may be such that it is capable of capturing a labelled component in the flowing chromatographic stream in such a way that the labelled binding component is accumulated in the capture zone and is clearly discernable over the background stream of non-concentrated colloidal particle labelled material.